


This Means War

by MamaWantsDestiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: #CocklesWeek2015, #based off a prompt, #cockles, #fluff, #omg so much fluffy, #on set, #pure fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWantsDestiel/pseuds/MamaWantsDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt for CocklesWeek2015: Anonymous: “I have a prompt!! Jensen and Misha get into a pranking war on set and everyone else is done with their gross flirting lol”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Means War

MONDAY EVENING:  
Misha walks in to his trailer after a long, hard day on set. It's been 9 long hours of filming his scenes, 4 of which included Jared and Jensen, 2 which included Jensen alone, 2 hours with the guest stars of the week, and 1 hour of fighting with the actors playing Demons number 1 and 2. He grabs a change of clothes and hits the shower. Even though his tiny trailer has none of the same commodities as the trailers his co-stars enjoy, the shower itself is still comfortable enough for his needs.  
When he finishes, he turns off the water and hears what sounds like his trailer door slamming closed. “Hello? Anyone out there?” he asks. Getting no response, he slowly opens the door, looking up before he does, watching for the mysterious 'water bucket over the door' gag. Seeing nothing, he figures he is that much safer and he exits the tiny bathroom in a towel. Misha sees nothing out of place, even his cell phone is (presumably) left untouched where he left it on the kitchenette counter. Grabbing it, he turns the screen on and sees nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly it rings. The image on the screen is a stick figure, complete with drawn stick-figure penis and nude. The ringtone is “Banana Phone”, sung by a high-pitched voice, and the name says “Guess Who”. After looking at it for a minute, he decides to answer it. At least he can figure out who it is calling him.  
“Hello?” he asks.  
“..........”  
“Hellooooo?” he asks again, receiving nothing in response but heavy breathing.  
“..........”  
“Who is this?”  
“.......... -”Suddenly the heavy breathing stops as the line goes dead.  
Deciding he was going to call the unknown number back, he goes into his phone list and discovers that every single contact on his list has the SAME naked stick-figure guy and the SAME contact name of “Guess Who”.  
...  
...  
...  
“Damn you Jensen!”

TUESDAY AFTERNOON:  
The thing is, this prank war between Jensen and Misha has been going on and off for the last few years, since Season 8 began. It only started getting serious three weeks ago, when (on Jared's suggestion), Misha decided Jensen's hair needed to be pink. And blue. Jensen was washing the temporary colour out of his hair for HOURS.  
Misha knows Jensen's style by now. While Jensen and Jared like to prank Misha, a LOT, it's usually together and it's usually in front of the camera. They like to gang up on him to make him screw up his coverage, mess up his lines, or just make Misha look like a fool in general. In front of the camera, Jared has a complete “go for the balls” style, while Jensen prefers the silent method of flirty faces. Jensen, when he's working alone, is much more devious and sneaky. Random happenings, like stacking furniture inside his trailer door so he can't get in (how the hell did Jensen get out after doing that?), or that one time Jensen snuck in while he was napping, put a table on the bed over his head, and blew an air horn. Waking up that afternoon hurt. Don't make any mistake, Misha has gotten Jensen real good a couple times also. A week ago, Misha had gotten Jen back from the air horn debacle with a good old-fashioned 'stuff the trailer with packing peanuts' prank. Jensen is still finding the little pieces of foam in awkward places… like his underwear drawer.  
Misha spent the better part of today gathering the ingredients needed. Tomorrow, Jensen was going to regret screwing with his phone.

WEDNESDAY EVENING:  
Jensen walked into his trailer, exhausted after yet another long day of filming. Jared asked him and Misha if they wanted to go out for drinks. While Misha said yes, Jen was beat. He walked into his trailer, too tired to really check his surroundings. He went into the bathroom, got undressed, and turned on the water. It wasn't until he climbed into the shower that he felt someone watching him. Something... just out of the corner of his eye, was not right. He slowly turned around and saw a person, fully dressed in the Castiel outfit of suit and trench coat, sitting on a chair. After screaming (manly yelling, MANLY), he realized it was stuffed dummy with a Nicholas Cage picture taped to the face. Calming his racing heart, Jensen quickly shut off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist, and ran out of the bathroom. Nicholas Cage pictures were everywhere. He ripped them up as he found them (oh my GOD why are there so many pictures of Nick Cage?) Tripping, he ran into the bedroom of the trailer, 30 whole minutes after the start of the fiasco. Not a Nick Cage picture to be seen. The room, however, was not undamaged. The entire room was pink, and Justin Bieber pictures covered every photo frame, one of which, showing a close-up of The Biebes making duck-face, was plastered on his pillow.  
“MISHAAAAAA!”

***** Jared and Misha, meanwhile, are out having drinks, and discussing the latest set of pranks. “Mish, man, I just don’t get why you won’t give in. You KNOW the one you pulled yesterday is going to bite you in the ass…”  
“Jared, you know this needs to be done. Jensen pulled the crap with the cell phone, so revenge was necessary! Just imagine the look on his face!”  
Jared just shakes his head, muttering “the way you two flirt….”

 

THURSDAY (late) MORNING:  
Misha wakes up in Jared's trailer. Mouth fuzzy, and only slightly hungover, Misha gets off the couch and slowly makes his way to the kitchenette to grab water. He takes a quick drink and looks around. Noticing the clock, he realizes that Jensen and Jared were already on set, shooting fight scenes for the next episode. He decides that now would be a good time to head back to his trailer, before Jensen can do too much damage. On his walk, he thinks about the pranks he and Jensen have been pulling on each other, and decides that enough is enough. As he approaches his trailer, he comes to the conclusion that he wants to call a truce. Even though he won the latest round, he will admit he is very, very afraid of Jensen’s retaliation. Jared was right, Jensen won’t let this go unanswered. He approaches his trailer with his (recently) usual amount of care and apprehension. Noting nothing out of the ordinary, he carefully inspects the entirety of the trailer. The whole process takes about forty minutes. Absolutely nothing seems out of place. Realizing he is running short on time before he needs to be on set for filming his scenes, he heads into the bathroom, and quickly strips while turning on the water. Climbing in, he notices a distinct smell coming from… somewhere.  
Shrugging, he decides he will investigate after his shower. He quickly soaps up, washes and conditions his hair, and hops out of the shower.  
He grabs a towel and checks the time on his phone. Noticing he has 10 minutes before he has to be on set, he quickly gets dressed and half-jogs out of the trailer, vowing to locate the source of the smell at the end of his day.

THURSDAY AFTERNOON:  
After hitting the makeup trailer, Misha arrives on set to film a scene with the other two stars. While he had been getting weird looks from the crew, he didn’t expect the boys to suddenly jerk their heads and sniff the air at him.  
“What is that?” Jared asks.  
“What? What is what?” Misha responds.  
“Oooh hoo hoo! Something smells meaty” Jensen says, “Come on over here, big boy, and share that meat!”  
“Jesus, save me from these oblivious assholes” Jared mutters.  
“Jen, what the hell are you talking about?” Misha responds, neither one having heard Jared.  
“Oh, come on, Mish. You big, strong, beefy man!” He says, giving him his trademark smirk-and-eyebrow-lift.  
At this, Misha struggles not to laugh, while trying to decipher what the hell is going on. In the background, the voices of the crew members can be heard muttering under their breaths, things like, “oh my god can they just get it over with,” “seriously, the UST in here is thick,” and “why don’t they just kiss already”. Jensen, seemingly oblivious to the comments from the surrounding crew, continues on. “Come over here sexy, I want some of that beef you got goin’ on!”  
Misha, having actually overheard some of these things, goes beet red and turns away from Jensen, still trying to hold in the hysterical laughter threatening to arise. He can still hear the crew, and he spends a minute just listening, pacing, just to gain some form of composure. Feeling that he has himself contained, Misha turns back to face Jensen. At this point, Jensen has moved to his left, and Misha says, “You ASS! I was going to come in here and be all, ‘Truce, I give, you win!’ but instead, I come in here in a rush, smelling like what? Beef? How in the hell did you do that?” He asks, no longer composed as the laughter finally bubbles out during his speech.  
Jensen, now full on laughing, reaches up his right arm and grabs a rope. “I put two beef bouillon cubes in your showerhead last night!”  
Jared, looking full-on incredulous, says, “Holy shit Jen. That’s… simple!”  
“But effective! I’m very impressed Jen!” Misha responds, still laughing.  
“Yes. And now…” Jensen pauses, hand on a rope, “As much as I enjoy the fact that you smell like meat,” he says, giving another flirty look, “it’s time for you to take a proper shower!” And pulls the rope, causing a Gatorade-sized bucket of water from a rafter above Misha to fall and soak him.  
Misha, full-on soaked, startles, the laughter stopping. Suddenly, he gets a wicked gleam in his eye, and charges after Jensen. As Jensen was too busy laughing to notice, he gets tackled to the ground and hits hard, Misha’s face near his chest, stomach pressed against Jensen’s groin, and legs on either side of Jensen’s. His laughter, mixed with Misha’s laughter, is now the only sound on set. Every person in the vicinity of the hijinks has stopped breathing.  
“Jensen, you got me wet!” Misha states, still on top of Jensen and getting his clothes wet.  
“Yeah, man, but now you’re getting me wet!” is the reply.  
Suddenly, the words spoken have set in, and both men stop laughing. They look at each other. After a few minutes of nothing but staring, Misha whispers “I need to go back to my trailer. Have an actual shower…”  
Still staring into each other's eyes, barely breathing, Jensen replies “Yeah. Uh, yeah. You should do that.”  
There is no movement. No sound.  
Misha slowly begins to remove himself from Jensen. As he does, his stomach registers a hardness he was sure wasn’t there a minute ago. He pauses, still staring at Jensen, eyes a little wider as he notices Jensen’s pupils have dilated, ring of green barely visible. Taking a chance, Misha quickly slams his lips onto Jensen’s relishing the feel of those beautiful, perfect lips on his for the first time.  
It only takes a moment before Jensen responds, eagerly slipping his tongue onto Misha’s lips, coaxing them open.  
The set alarm rings, startling the men from their impromptu make out session. They quickly pull apart, bodies still touching, when they hear, “Okay guys, everyone take a break, we’ll reset, take about sixty minutes. Misha, go take a shower and be ready for filming when you get back. Go people!”  
Misha gets up, and holds out his hand to help Jensen from his prone position on the floor. The two men are standing, staring at each other with a new softness in their eyes. Behind them, the outside world begins to come back into their bubble, and they hear the crew moving quickly from one place to the next. They smile at each other, still holding hands, and begin to leave the set so they can get cleaned up, and in Jensen’s case, dry. As they walk away, they can hear Jared and the crew, making comments of “Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Cockles, and my first time participating in Cockles Week. I hope you enjoyed it!  
> ***eyes the garbage bin labelled Cockles, jumps in***
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nerrrrrrrrrd


End file.
